Duke Nukem 3D:Hell Hound
Ever since I was a kid I have been playing Duke Nukem games with my dad. We would handicap ourselves by making challenges like run through the game with nothing but the pistol, or try and play the first level of the game blindfolded since we played through the first level so many times, things of that nature. Recently, my father has past away and I sat in my bed crying and thinking of all my memories of him as a child. I remembered all the things we did, like go fishing, cook things together and my favorite, playing Duke Nukem 3D with him. I don't care about school anymore and don't care enough to do my homework, so I decided to get up and go see if I could find my old copy of Duke Nukem 3D. I searched for hours and couldn't find it then, suddenly, I remembered that I had put all my old things in a box last week and put it in my closet. I rushed to my room and opened my closet, and a box marked "Old things" was sitting there. I opened the box and found some of my old clothes and toys and at the bottom of the box, Duke Nukem 3D. The box looked like it had been chewed up on the sides, but the game was in good condition. I sat down in my desk, turned on my computer and downloaded DOSBOX so the game would run. The game was too old to run on my modern computer. I then proceeded to enter the Cd into my computer and ran DOSBOX. It ran into some errors loading the game up, but it finally launched after I tweaked around the options and re-launched it for the third time. I started off in the first level where you spawn on a roof and have to shoot the vent to proceed through the level but something was... off. The walls had textures that were of a man screaming in pain instead of the usual stone brick wall texture. I continued on and found some enemies I had to fight with the pistol, but I noticed that the monsters would scream in pain when I killed them before quickly dying. I didn't know what to say or think, I couldn't tell my mom she would probably ground me for playing Duke instead of doing my homework. So i just continued on since I was finally starting to forget about my dad. Then I found something much worse in the game. The game started to make my monitor flash every now and then, and when it did, I swear I could see a picture of what looked like a Hell Hound from Call of Duty. I was a bit thrown off by this, but again, needed something to distract me. I continued on and suddenly came upon a dog that looked like it was a Hell Hound, in sprite form. I stared at it for about 30 seconds since it didn't attack me, and it suddenly started to talk. "Hello Mutahar, and welcome to the game. I hope you enjoy the rest of your experience, cause it will be the last." said the Hell Hound. I stood in shock trying to find a logical explanation to how it knew my name, not even my computer had my real name on it, so it didn't make any sense. I turned off my computer and ran to my kitchen where the house phone was. I called my Mom since she was at work at the time, and told her what happend. She told me she was in a meeting, and that she couldn't leave for my silly video game adventures, and hung up. I stood there in my kitchen shocked and scared on how the game knew my name, and what I would do to get my mind off what just happend. I walked to my computer and saw nothing but a large, open pic of the Hell Hound from earlier. Suddenly, a picture of my dad showed up on the screen, and I started to cry while the memories came flooding back into my mind. "Face it, you will never get over it, Just deal with it and come to me when you can," it said. I was crying and screaming at the same time on the floor trying to get rid of the memories, and understand what was happening and what the Hell Hound meant all at the same time. My Mom finally returned and saw me crying on the ground. "What happned?" she said, sounding worried. I couldn't speak, so I pointed to the screen and showed her the picture. "She gazed in horror as the picture changed from my dad and the Hell Hound. "What is this?!" she said, scared out of her mind. "The game created the photos," I said crying on the floor. She then managed to turn off the computer and bring me off the floor. The next morning I woke up soaking wet in my tears, sweat, and piss. I got up and went to my wash room as my Mom asked me what exactly had happened. I told her everything that had happened, and she stood in horror as I told her how the game knew my name and what it was saying to me. We both stood there for about 5 minutes talking about what possibly could have happened, and then we both carried on with out day as normal, but all I could think about all day was what had happened. Some nights, the Hell Hound will appear in my dreams. Saying the same words over and over, "You will never get over it." "You will never get over it" "You will never get over it" "You will never get over it" = Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Duke Nukem Category:Fixed Category:Original Story